


Le Poids du cœur et du devoir

by Pelagie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Love and Duty, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagie/pseuds/Pelagie
Summary: Série de textes courts, chacun inspiré par une citation qui me parle, et mettant en scène des personnages ou des couples issus de mon univers favori, Saint Seiya.Honneur à Shaina et Jamian pour ce troisième chapitre (oui...), sur une citation de B.M Koltès.





	1. Hilda/Siegfried

**Author's Note:**

> Un nouveau recueil donc, que je songeais à ouvrir depuis quelques temps déjà.  
> Le principe est simple, et sans doute déjà maintes fois utilisé: je m'inspire d'une citation littéraire que j'aime et que je livre en début de chapitre, pour l'attribuer à un couple et lui composer une petite histoire.  
> Les couples qui apparaîtront ne seront pas forcément issus de mon headcanon personnel mais auront réussi à m'inspirer le temps d'un texte :)  
> Je vois ça comme un exercice rigolo et j'espère que vous prendrez vous aussi plaisir à la lecture.

_Mon front est rouge encore du baiser de la reine_  
Gérard de Nerval

 

Quelque chose avait changé chez sa souveraine. Dans son comportement. Dans son regard.  
Le vacillement était imperceptible mais Siegfried ne s’y trompait pas, elle n’était plus tout à fait la même.  
Son aura, habituellement pétrie de douceur et d’abnégation était désormais parcourue d’infimes soubresauts de colère, dans lesquels il pouvait parfois discerner des relents de révolte. Et la révolte était une hérésie chez une femme qui, pour le bien commun, s’était depuis toujours oubliée derrière la figure magistrale du dieu Odin.  
Il l’observait parfois lorsque face à l’océan elle restait silencieuse, les yeux perdus sur l’onde gelée, et qu’elle souriait d’une étrange façon. Siegfried avait toujours aimé son sourire, mais celui qu’elle adressait ces jours-ci aux flots blancs laissait le jeune guerrier pensif. Il avait perdu l’éclat de pureté qui l’illuminait jadis.  
Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien agiter cette âme inébranlable et éblouissante ? À qui adressait-t-elle ce sourire mystérieux qu’il ne reconnaissait plus ?

Inquiet, il avait demandé audience auprès d’elle. Il avait posé un genou à terre, et elle avait écouté ses interrogations et ses inquiétudes. Il l’avait priée de s’ouvrir à lui si quoi que ce soit la tourmentait. La soutenir toujours, n’était-ce pas là son vœu et son devoir ?

Elle lui avait alors exposé ses nouveaux rêves pour Asgard. Il l’avait écoutée et il l’avait entendue. Mais cet aveu sonnait comme une aberration dans la bouche de la souveraine qu’il avait cru connaître.  
Il essaya de discuter sa décision. Il n’approuvait pas. La sauvegarde du monde reposait sur leur sacrifice. Qu’avaient-ils à gagner à se montrer égoïstes s’ils devaient eux-mêmes un jour disparaître sous les flots avec le reste du monde ?

« Odin approuve ma décision, déclara-t-elle, oserais-tu braver sa volonté, et t’attirer mon courroux ? »

« Oui. Je pense que vous êtes dans l’erreur » faillit-il répondre.

Mais sa reine se leva avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche, et elle s’avança jusqu’à lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et releva sa tête jusqu’à elle afin que leurs regards se croisent.  
Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire sans ombre qu’il aimait et qu’elle ne réservait qu’à lui. Elle se pencha lentement sur son visage et ses lèvres s’imprimèrent sur son front, y laissant une marque invisible qui pour toujours, il le savait, enflamma son esprit et sa chair. Une offrande qu’il porterait à jamais sur sa tête, comme un joyau rutilant.  
« Je te demande de me faire confiance, Siegfried. Comme je te fais confiance. Crois en moi, car j’ai besoin de ta foi et de ta force. Le Monde est laid mon ami, souillé par les péchés d’une humanité crasse et égoïste, et cette laideur offense les dieux. Trop longtemps nous avons souffert pour sauver ce qui est destiné à disparaître et qui mérite d’être oublié. Laissons les dieux corriger cette vilenie, et sauvons ce qu’il reste à sauver, ce qui, d’un blanc immaculé n’a pas encore été souillé. Toi, le plus pur parmi les purs, le plus fidèle parmi mes fidèles, me suivras-tu, ou bien désires-tu te dresser contre moi, au mépris de tes vœux et de tes serments ? »

Comme hypnotisé par ces yeux de cristal venant épouser les siens, et par la marque de ces lèvres, qui s’éternisait sur sa chair, il n’hésita qu’un instant avant de baisser son front brûlant et de répondre en un murmure :  
« Oui, Madame. Je vous suivrai. Jusqu’à la mort s’il le faut. »


	2. Saga/Aiolos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga n’avait eu que deux rivaux dans sa vie.  
> L’ironie du sort avait voulu que l’un d’eux soit son jumeau et l’autre son seul ami. Pourtant les deux avaient fini par le trahir. Alors, il s’était appliqué à les faire payer. Méthodiquement, et sans concession. Jusqu’à les détruire. [Saga x Aiolos]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello^^ Je devais écrire un drabble, et ça a fini en OS :/ Je n'ai rien maîtrisé du tout. Mais étant donné que j'ai accouché de ce texte grâce à ce que m'avait inspiré une citation et bien je le poste tout de même dans ce recueil.  
> Je ne ship pas vraiment ces deux là dans mon headcanon (à cause du Shion x Saga, OTP absolu^^), mais c'est un couple que j'apprécie et que je trouve crédible, et je trouvais que la citation de Racine s'y prêtait bien. Du Saga x Aiolos donc, avec un léger soupçon de Saga x Shion pour relever le tout (on ne se refait pas^^). Bon, comment dire ? Ce chapitre m'a vraiment fait suer. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire mais cela n'a pas été facile, et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. J'espère tout de même que ça se tient un minimum. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas.  
> Sinon, Saga diffère pas mal de celui de mon headcanon ici, et de l'interprétation que je m'en fais habituellement (oui, malgré le Saga x Shion latent^^).  
> Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire ;)

_« J’embrasse mon rival, mais c’est pour l’étouffer. »_  
Jean Racine, _Britannicus_

 

Saga n’avait eu que deux rivaux dans sa vie. L’ironie du sort avait voulu que l’un d’eux soit son jumeau et l’autre son seul ami. Il avait aimé le premier plus que lui-même autrefois, et il avait respecté le second, le chevalier du sagittaire, à qui il reconnaissait des qualités certaines.  
Pourtant les deux avaient fini par le trahir. Tous deux avaient tenté de le doubler. Alors, il s’était appliqué à les faire payer. Méthodiquement, et sans concession. Jusqu’à les détruire.  
Tout ce dont il jouissait désormais, la grandeur, le pouvoir, l’infini des possibles, il aurait pu les partager avec son jumeau, si ce dernier avait été moins idiot et moins plein de lui-même. Si ce dernier ne s’était pas détourné de lui. Qu’est-ce que cet imbécile croyait ? Qu’il était meilleur que lui ? Qu’il pourrait le modeler sous ses doigts comme une vulgaire figurine d’argile à qui il imposerait la forme qui lui convenait ? Et pour quoi ? Avoir la satisfaction de le soumettre à sa volonté ? Réaliser ses propres ambitions ? Puis le jeter ensuite sans un regard lorsqu’il ne lui aurait plus été d’aucune utilité ?

Pourtant, son frère avait réussi d’une certaine manière, puisque Saga avait finalement porté la main sur Shion, et qu’il avait arraché à ce dernier le pouvoir qu’il lui avait successivement promis puis refusé.  
Une fois son méfait accompli, il avait regardé son sang couler avec un mélange d’horreur et de fascination et il avait senti le juste en lui mourir avec ce mentor qu’il avait admiré. Oserait-il avouer à quel point il avait exulté de voir ce dernier s’accrocher à ses genoux, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, dans une dernière tentative de lutte contre la mort qui engourdissait son esprit ? Oserait-il avouer qu’il avait frémi avec délice lorsque son nom avait passé les lèvres ensanglantées du Pope, dans un dernier murmure ? Oserait-il dire enfin les larmes qu’il avait versées dans ses mains rougies et criminelles, puis sur ce corps immobile qui avait fini par admettre sa défaite ?  
Kanon avait raison. Sa bonté, son intégrité et sa foi inébranlable, tout cela n’avait été qu’un songe. Un mensonge qu’il avait jeté à la face de tous et auquel lui-même s’était plu à croire.  
Il n’était qu’un monstre ignoble, un démon effroyable qui longtemps avait hésité à déployer ses ailes membraneuses, et que son frère avait précipité au-dessus d’un gouffre, le poussant à prendre son envol.  
Oui, Kanon avait réussi d’une certaine manière. Mais si cet imbécile croyait qu’il pourrait continuer à façonner son destin entre ses mains impérieuses, il se trompait. Son jumeau avait peut-être attisé les ténèbres en lui, mais c’est lui, et lui seul, qui les avaient embrassées. En assumant son geste, il s’était libéré de l’emprise de son frère. Et le tyran, c’était lui désormais ! Lui, devant qui le monde viendrait s’agenouiller, dans un mélange de respect et de stupeur. Et ce traître à son sang pouvait bien se décomposer dans sa prison de roche et d’eau. Il ne le pleurerait pas.

Longtemps il avait contemplé le visage enfin dévoilé de Shion et ce regard éteint qui le fixait encore dans la mort. Et il n’avait ressenti rien d’autre qu’un grand vide au fond de lui. L’exaltation comme les remords s’étaient évanouis. Seul demeurait dans sa poitrine un trou béant, qui le laissait aussi inerte que le corps sans vie qui s’offrait à sa vue.  
Ce corps froid qui gisait à ses pieds, impuissant, grotesque dans la mort, avait appartenu à un homme dont le seul nom faisait trembler les ennemis de la déesse autrefois. Et lui, l’avait annihilé d’un geste, il l’avait balayé comme on refoule un souvenir gênant. Cela avait été aussi facile que d’étouffer un nourrisson. A croire que sa légende avait été usurpée, comme lui-même allait usurper son nom, ses fonctions, entrer dans l’intimité de son quotidien et lui voler ses souvenirs.  
Pourtant, il fut un temps où il aurait pu donner sa vie pour cet homme qu’il aimait. Il avait cru en lui. Plus qu’en sa déesse.  
Il fut un temps où il avait été le favori du Pope, dans ces heures bénies où il croyait encore à sa propre vertu. Lorsqu’il ne savait pas encore que sa vie entière n’était que mensonges. Oui, il avait été le favori du Pope, et Shion l’appelait « mon ami », et lui croyait que toujours durerait sa félicité. Quel naïf il avait été !

Tout avait commencé à chavirer lorsque l’autre était venu s’immiscer dans sa vie. Celui qu’il considérait comme son seul ami.  
Qu’avait donc vu Shion dans ce chevalier pétri d’idéalisme et un peu naïf ? Qu’avait donc l’autre que lui n’avait pas ? Quoi qu’il en soit le Pope avait commencé à l’appeler « mon ami », à poser ses doigts sur son épaule avec cette familiarité si particulière qu’il ne se permettait qu’avec lui autrefois, et il lui avait appris à lire dans les étoiles.  
Lui, avait observé impuissant ce nouveau rival lui voler la place privilégiée qu’il croyait tenir dans le cœur de l’ancien chevalier du bélier.

Saga avait compris. Ils étaient deux désormais à pouvoir prétendre succéder un jour au Grand Pope. Et il conçu dès lors une profonde rancœur envers celui qui s’était mis sans le savoir entre lui et le destin auquel il aspirait. Il se mit à haïr cet ancien ami avec une frénésie dont il s’était cru incapable autrefois.

Il avait pourtant continué à sourire, à l’appeler « mon frère » et à lui donner l’accolade. Mais intérieurement, il brûlait. Se consumait de rage. Et jamais la jalousie ne cessait de le tourmenter.

Il avait observé l’autre, cherchant désespérément dans son regard, dans son aura, dans sa physionomie enfin, un indice qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie, qui lui ferait comprendre ce qui avait pu impressionner le Pope.  
Il avait écouté les propos de ses pairs, ceux des serviteurs, et ceux des villageois. Des paroles échangées à propos du rival, glanant des informations dans chaque conversation apparemment sans importance, dans chaque ragot murmuré, dans chaque éloge ou chaque critique lancée au hasard des rencontres.  
Et il finit par comprendre. Car les mots qui se chuchotaient au sujet du Sagittaire étaient les mêmes que ceux que l’on employait pour parler de lui, le valeureux chevalier des Gémeaux. Honneur, justice, intégrité et compassion.  
Quelle ironie ! Aiolos avait été choisi et envisagé comme successeur potentiel parce qu’il lui ressemblait. Ou plutôt parce qu’il ressemblait à ce qu’il avait été autrefois. A ce qu’il avait cru être. Avant la rancœur, la haine et la jalousie obsédante. Avant le sentiment de rejet, douloureux et destructeur. Avant qu’il n’ait eu à partager le Grand Pope. Et avant que ces sentiments honteux ne le poussent à douter de lui-même et ne lui fassent prendre conscience de son indignité. 

Fort de ce constat, son amertume n’avait fait qu’enfler dans son cœur. Ce qu’avait de plus Aiolos, c’était ce qui lui avait été arraché à lui, précisément à cause de cet idiot et de son entrée inattendue dans la course. A cause de la manière dont Shion regardait cet autre en silence derrière son masque de métal. Et le félicitait, avec cette fierté insupportable dans la voix.

Il avait rendu visite à celui qu’il appelait encore son ami derrière son masque de jovialité, et il avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux sans malice et sans ombre. L’autre lui avait souri, heureux de cette visite inattendue. Saga avait posé sa main sur son épaule et avait contemplé son aura douce et chaude, brûlant comme un astre éclatant. Et il avait reçu ce chatoiement en pleine figure, comme une insulte. Il avait lu dans les yeux de son pair cette foi et cette vertu qu’il croyait porter lui-même autrefois en son cœur. Cette lumière qui le réchauffait autrefois et le transfigurait comme elle transfigurait aujourd’hui les traits de ce rival éblouissant.

Il sourit d’un air qu’il espérait avenant à celui qui lui racontait avec entrain sa journée.

_« Je te ferai payer cette grandeur écrasante dont tu n’as même pas conscience, et que tu vomis aux pieds de mon indignité, songea Saga en approfondissant davantage son sourire. Je te ferai payer de me faire sentir si minable, de me faire prendre conscience de ce que j’ai perdu et de ce qui me manque tant. Tu vois, cette aura d’une blancheur immaculée, que l’amertume n’a jamais effleurée, que le doute n’a jamais caressée de ses doigts putrides, moi, je vais me plaire à la souiller et à la piétiner. Et je rirai de voir ton œil douloureux et étonné contempler ma nouvelle face révélée. Quel beau spectacle ce sera, mon ami, de voir brûler ton royaume de clarté sous le feu sombre de ma rage et de ma haine, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus que cendres et ténèbres. On dit que tu me ressembles. Voyons-voir si nous serons aussi semblables dans l’opprobre et l’indignité que nous le sommes dans la vertu et la probité. »_

Il leva lentement la main et vint caresser la joue de l’autre du bout des doigts. Ce dernier avait cessé de parler et lui lança un regard perplexe. Il ne se déroba pas à sa caresse cependant, et Saga passa son pouce sur ses lèvres étonnées qui s’entrouvrirent, comme pour protester, mais dont aucun son ne s’échappa.

« Bonne nuit, mon ami » lui souffla-t-il en laissant ses doigts s’éterniser sur son visage encore un instant, avant de s’en retourner dans son Temple.

Cela avait été presque trop facile. Des effleurements un peu trop appuyés lors de l’entrainement, des regards trop insistants, qui se dérobaient dès que leurs yeux se croisaient, des poignées de main et des accolades plus fréquentes qu’à l’accoutumée, la recherche assidue et toujours plus pressante d’une rencontre, d’un contact, d’un échange quelconque.

Le manège de Saga avait duré des semaines avant que l’autre ne vienne le trouver un soir, aux abords de son temple, alors que le rouge et l’or se diluaient lentement sur l’horizon.  
Ils ne s’étaient pas dit un mot, mais Saga avait senti le doute et le trouble voiler le regard de son camarade.  
C’était l’autre qui s’était approché le premier, qui avait avancé les mains vers son visage et qui s’en était saisi avec une force et une résolution qui l’avait surpris. C’était l’autre qui avait murmuré son nom d’une voix éraillée et avait posé des lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Saga le laissa s’enflammer un instant sur sa bouche inerte, puis le repoussa d’un bras ferme.

« On ne devrait pas »

Il sourit mentalement à la vue du spectacle de l’autre qui, les lèvres rougies et le souffle court, semblait perdu dans les remous de ses émotions.

« Shion n’approuverait pas, repris Saga.  
— On ne fait rien de mal, souffla le sagittaire après un moment d’hésitation.  
— Si. Et tu le sais. »

L’autre avait plongé son front dans ses mains et avait soupiré. Après un instant de silence il avait à nouveau levé les yeux sur Saga.

« Alors pourquoi… pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi depuis des semaines ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à me croiser sans cesse ? Est-ce que j’ai rêvé ? Est-ce que je deviens fou ?  
— Non. Tu n’as pas rêvé. Je suis désolé, Aiolos. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais le trouble dans lequel tu me jettes depuis quelque temps. Je ne voulais pas que… écoute, oublions ce qui vient de se passer. Et retourne dans ton Temple. Je t’en prie. »

L’autre ne l’avait pas lâché des yeux, il le fixait avec intensité et Saga vit les prémices de la douleur naître dans son regard. Ce regard, il le connaissait bien, c’était celui avec lequel il regardait Shion lorsque ce dernier ne se savait pas observé. Il s’agissait de la caresse qu’on imposait à l’objet désiré qu’on savait ne pouvoir étreindre.

« Il y a ce chevalier d’argent… reprit la voix hésitante du sagittaire, il fréquente une fille de Rodario, et personne ne trouve à redire. Ça a dû remonter aux oreilles du Grand Pope pourtant, depuis le temps. Lui-même… enfin tu sais bien les rumeurs qui courent à son propos au sujet de l’ancien chevalier de la balance. Je ne fais pas grand cas des ragots, mais…  
— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas, je t’en prie. Athéna ne désapprouve pas les relations sentimentales ou les rapprochements intimes. Ce qu’elle refuse ce sont les situations dans lesquelles les affects risquent de prendre le pas sur le devoir. C’est d’autant plus vrai lorsque ce rapprochement se fait entre chevaliers de la même caste. Craindre pour la vie de l’amant ou de l'amante qui se bat à tes côtés durant une mission prioritaire peut te coûter la réussite. Et ce n’est pas envisageable. Tu me donnes Shion comme exemple, peu importe si la rumeur est vraie ou non, quoi qu’il en soit il est Grand Pope aujourd’hui, et il n’a personne à ses côtés. Ce qui veut dire que si amant il y a eu, il n’a pas hésité à s’éloigner de lui pour servir Athéna. Je ne veux pas m’attacher davantage à toi, mon ami. Parce que c’est dangereux, et que je n’en ai pas le droit.  
— Je ne ferai jamais passer mes désirs avant mon devoir.  
— Tu en es sûr ? Je te rappelle qu’on est tous deux susceptibles de succéder un jour au Pope. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je t’avoue que…comment dire… j’ai beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose qu’à toi ces jours-ci. Et ça me fait peur. Si tu es certain de pouvoir garder un sens des priorités honorable, moi je ne sais pas très bien ou je vais. Peu importe celui qui de nous deux sera choisi pour assumer cette charge, mais je veux garder la tête froide afin de donner le meilleur de moi-même avant que Shion ne se décide. Sans compter que… nous devons donner l’exemple. Imagines-tu seulement les réactions si notre rapprochement s’ébruitait ? Les deux successeurs potentiels… Allez, retourne dans ton Temple, je t’en prie. »

Saga l’avait regardé partir, constatant avec satisfaction les changements qui s’opéraient peu à peu dans son aura encore éclatante.  
Déjà, le soleil en lui n’était plus qu’une étoile.

Les regards n’avaient pas cessé. Et désormais ils étaient partagés. Tout comme les contacts furtifs, presque involontaires. Et la mélancolie s’était étendue peu à peu dans le regard de l’autre.  
Il était revenu un soir, les poings serrés et le regard hagard. Et Saga avait cru reconnaître sa propre image sur son visage tourmenté. L’autre l’avait plaqué avec violence sur la première colonne à portée.

« A quoi tu joues, Saga ?»

Le Gémeau avait détourné le regard. Et l’autre s’était emparé avidement de ses lèvres. Il avait d’abord tenté de le repousser faiblement, mais l’autre avait bloqué sa tête entre ses mains, d’une poigne impérieuse qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné chez lui. Le baiser était maladroit, mais il n’en était pas moins ardent. Saga entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa la langue de l’autre investir sa bouche, caresser la sienne avec fièvre. Il entendit l’autre gémir faiblement sur sa bouche et il ne sut si c’était un frisson d’aversion, de désir, ou de joie malsaine qui vint mordre le bas de ses reins.  
L’autre passa des mains tremblantes sur son corps. Sur ses épaules et sur ses bras. Sur sa poitrine et sur ses hanches. Et il le laissa faire un instant. Cependant, lorsqu’il glissa une main impudique sous sa tunique pour venir éprouver sa peau nue, il lui bloqua le poignet et détourna la tête, rompant ainsi leur baiser.

« Aiolos, ça suffit. S’il te plaît.  
— Je t’en prie. Juste un instant. On ne fait rien de mal, bon sang ! Je veux simplement te sentir contre moi.  
— Arrête. Souviens-toi de celui que tu dois devenir.  
— Tu me fais suer avec ça ! Je ne veux pas devenir Grand Pope. C’est toi qui sera choisi ! Tout le monde le sait ! Et c’est moi qui perds la tête, là ! Pas toi ! Donc tout est pour le mieux, non ? Je t’en prie, embrasse-moi !  
— Tu renonces à la charge de Pope ? est-ce que j’ai bien entendu ? demanda Saga, sincèrement étonné.  
— Je ne renonce à rien du tout. Je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas rivaliser sérieusement avec toi. Le Pope le sait également. Tu es aveugle si tu n’as pas vu à qui va sa préférence. Et honnêtement, je m’en moque.  
— Comment tu peux t’en moquer ?  
— Si le choix se portait sur moi, si le Pope m’en jugeait capable, j’aurais assumé cette charge. Mais je n’ai jamais eu l’ambition d’être Grand Pope. Toi, tu as l’étoffe des dirigeants, Saga, pas moi. »

Pour la première fois, c’est Saga qui se jeta sur sa bouche, avec une telle violence que le Sagittaire bascula en arrière jusqu’à percuter la colonne derrière lui.  
Il était le favori de Shion. Il était fait pour être Pope. Et tout le monde le savait. Les mots ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête tandis qu’il ravageait le cou d’Aiolos de baisers avides. Ses mains tremblaient autant que celles de l’autre lorsque sans pitié il arracha ses vêtements et lorsqu’il l’entraina sur le sol alors que ses propres jambes se dérobaient sous lui.

Pour quelques heures, il s’était réconcilié avec son ancien ami. Pour quelques instants seulement, il lui offrit une trêve dans son esprit épuisé. Il aurait bien le temps de le haïr à nouveau à l’aube. Et alors qu’il avait pensé le baiser pour mieux le briser ensuite, il lui fit l’amour une première fois avec ardeur. Puis une deuxième fois avec tendresse.  
Lorsque épuisé et le souffle court il avait posé son front sur l’épaule de l’autre, et que ce dernier avait glissé tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Saga avait sangloté comme un enfant.  
Le Sagittaire n’avait pas compris, et n’avait obtenu aucune réponse à ses questions étonnées. Il avait alors simplement enlacé Saga étroitement contre lui et l’avait laissé pleurer.

L’autre était revenu presque tous les soirs depuis. Et ils avaient recommencé encore et encore. Leurs gémissements brisant, le temps d’une étreinte, le silence qui s’était peu à peu installé entre eux sans que l’autre ne comprenne pourquoi.  
Saga se renfermait un peu plus à chaque jour, et Aiolos sombrait lentement avec lui.  
Le chevalier des Gémeaux observait la clarté s’émousser peu à peu dans l’aura de son ancien ami. Et il n’en éprouva plus aucune joie.  
Mais bientôt pourtant, le soleil en lui ne fut plus qu’une flamme.

Shion porta son choix sur Aiolos. Saga, un genou à terre, réagit à peine à cette éviction.  
Il se sentait trop vide pour puiser encore en lui la force de haïr.

Mais au soir, il refusa la bouche de… comment devait-il l’appeler ? L’autre, le rival, le sagittaire, l’ancien ami qui l’avait doublé ? Aiolos. Il s’appelait Aiolos. Il l’avait aimé, haï, puis aimé à nouveau, sans doute. Il ne savait plus. Il se sentait épuisé, et inutile. Il avait besoin de voir son frère. De lui parler. De lui demander conseil. De s’épancher sur son jumeau.

« Je suis désolé, Saga » murmura Aiolos, tendant des doigts hésitants vers une joue qu’il n’osa cependant pas effleurer.

« Je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à ce que le Pope me choisisse.  
— ça m’est égal. Tu le mérites autant que moi.  
— Non, je sais que ça ne t’est pas égal.  
— Et comment peux-tu prétendre savoir mieux que moi ce que je pense ? »

Saga avait levé la voix, mais Aiolos ne lui répondit qu’en lui adressant un regard triste.  
Il l’attira dans ses bras, mais Saga le repoussa.

« Tu viens d’apprendre que tu vas être le nouveau Pope, et toi la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c’est de baiser ? Tu me dégoûtes.  
— Etre Pope ne m’empêchera pas de t’aimer. Je t’ai toujours aimé, Saga, et tout ça n’y changera rien. »

Saga éclata d’un rire sourd, puis asséna d’un ton glacial :

« Imbécile. Moi, je ne t’aime pas, et je ne t’ai jamais aimé. Je me fous de toi depuis le début. Mais tu es trop idiot ou trop naïf pour voir la vérité qui se cache derrière mes intentions. Je n’arrive pas à croire que le vieux fou ait choisi quelqu’un comme toi pour diriger les troupes du sanctuaire. Ce serait drôle, vraiment, si au fond ce n’était pas aussi pathétique »

Aiolos ne dit pas un mot, mais le soleil en lui n’était déjà plus qu’une étincelle.  
Il aurait suffi d’un rien à Saga pour l’éteindre définitivement. Un simple geste, un simple mot.  
Mais il tourna les talons.  
Et c'est la gorge serrée et le cœur battant à tout rompre qu’il s’éloigna.  
Il descendit lentement les escaliers des douze maisons. A mi-chemin il faillit faire demi-tour. Il faillit remonter jusqu’à son Temple pour retrouver Aiolos qui s’y trouvait sans doute encore, effaré. Pour lui dire que… mais il se souvint des derniers mots de Shion, de la honte, cuisante, qui s’était déversée sur lui à l’annonce de ce nom qui n’était pas le sien. Il se souvint des éloges du patriarche à l’égard de l’autre. Et des explications vagues et hypocrites quant à sa propre éviction. Et la colère s’alluma à nouveau dans son cœur.

Oui, il lui fallait voir Kanon. Lui saurait apaiser sa détresse. Lui le comprendrait.  
Et c’est d’un pas décidé qu’il entreprit la route qui le mènerait à son jumeau.


	3. Shaina/Jamian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamian n’aimait pas vraiment ses semblables. Il ne les haïssait pas non plus. A vrai dire, il ne leur portait aucune considération particulière. Les êtres humains étaient pour lui des créatures déconcertantes, qu’il peinait à comprendre, et parmi lesquels ils se sentait étranger. [Shaina x Jamian]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamian m'a toujours laissé un sentiment de gâchis, surtout dans l'anime. Parce que déjà, j'aime bien sa sale gueule, et que ses techniques de combat sont géniales, et originales. Seulement, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les personnages bouffons dans la japanim'. Et on ne peut pas dire que l'anime l'ait épargné en ce sens. Donc, voici ma réinterprétation de l'engin, en espérant qu'elle saura vous convaincre, même si elle s'éloigne sans doute du matériau de base. La citation vient d'une pièce de théâtre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, écrite par B.M Koltès.

_« J’ai toujours pensé que, si on regarde longtemps et soigneusement les gens quand ils parlent, on comprend tout. »_  
Bernard-Marie Koltès, _Combat de nègres et de chiens._

 

Jamian n’aimait pas vraiment ses semblables. Il ne les haïssait pas non plus. A vrai dire, il ne leur portait aucune considération particulière. Les êtres humains étaient pour lui des créatures déconcertantes, qu’il peinait à comprendre, et parmi lesquels ils se sentait étranger.  
Il avait tenté autrefois de comprendre les codes qui régissaient leurs rapports, mais se rendant vite compte que ces mêmes codes servaient souvent à dissimuler leurs véritables intentions, il avait renoncé.  
« Les hommes s’inclinent en signe de respect, se serrent la main pour témoigner leur sympathie, rient lorsqu’ils sont heureux et pleurent lorsqu’ils sont peinés » lui avait un jour expliqué son maître. Rire, sourire, pleurer, ça il comprenait bien, ces manifestations étaient très naturelles et lui-même riait parfois aux éclats. Il lui arrivait également de pleurer, lorsqu’une blessure trop douloureuse l’empêchait de trouver le sommeil, par exemple. Il était humain, après tout. Mais quant au reste… Jamian avait très vite compris que ces signes pouvaient être trompeurs. Plus d’une fois il avait observé deux chevaliers connus pour leur aversion mutuelle se serrer la main. Ou des gardes s’incliner devant un supérieur qu’ils méprisaient. Le jeune chevalier du corbeau avait alors cessé d’essayer de comprendre ces créatures étranges. De toute manière, elles ne l’intéressaient pas. Et lui ne les intéressait pas. Ils le trouvaient décalé, bizarre, et même idiot, ils ne se gênaient pas pour le lui dire d’ailleurs. Et il s’en moquait éperdument. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait besoin de la compagnie de ses semblables pour exister.

Il avait Athéna. Il avait son maître. Et surtout, il avait ses corbeaux. A vrai dire, c’est tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
Les oiseaux… légers et bouleversants de majesté. Voilà des êtres entiers, sans duplicité, qu’il pouvait comprendre, et qui le comprenaient. Qui venaient à lui naturellement lorsqu’ils en éprouvaient le désir, et n’hésitaient pas à le pincer lorsqu’ils se lassaient de ses caresses. Aucune mauvaise surprise avec eux, ils étaient constants dans leur attachement, comme ils l’étaient dans leurs aversions. Il aimait sentir cette armée noire et rassurante tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, l’entourer de toutes parts comme une mère bienveillante, et le couver de ses yeux multiples et infinis. Et parfois, il se sentait plus proche d’eux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été d’un membre de son espèce.

OoO

Ce jour-là était un jour spécial. Le Grand Pope l’avait assigné à un groupe pour sa première mission en tant que chevalier d’Athéna. Deux apprentis avaient fui le Sanctuaire à la veille de l’épreuve qui devait les départager et décider qui des deux méritait l’armure de la Petite Ourse. Ils devaient les retrouver et les ramener au Sanctuaire afin qu’ils y soient interrogés. Le Grand Pope avait désigné Shaina du Serpentaire comme chef de leur petit groupe, qui se composait de quatre chevaliers d’argent au total : Shaina donc, Misty du Lézard, Astérion des Chiens de Chasse, et lui-même.

Aux abords de la sortie du Sanctuaire, Shaina se tourna vers eux :

« Misty, tu viens avec moi, nous allons explorer les environs de Rodorio. Astérion, tu pars vers l’est avec Jamian. Pas besoin de faire de zèle inutile, si vous les trouvez amorcez le dialogue calmement. Si néanmoins ils ne veulent pas entendre raison, n’hésitez pas à employer la force. Et restez sur vos gardes, ne les sous-estimez pas, ils étaient presque des chevaliers accomplis. Et l’un des deux est réputé particulièrement doué. Des questions ?  
— Oui, intervient Astérion d’une voix passablement contrariée, pourquoi ne ferais-je pas équipe avec Misty ?  
— Parce que le Pope m’a assignée à la tête de ce groupe, et que je juge que les capacités de Jamian compléteront bien les tiennes.  
— Tu plaisantes j’espère ? En quoi nos capacités respectives seraient complémentaires ?  
— Tu lis dans les pensées de l’ennemi, il lit dans celles de ses alliés, les corbeaux. Si vous communiquez un minimum, votre défense comme votre attaque seront sans failles.  
— Sauf que communiquer avec Jamian relève de l’impossible, et tu le sais. Et que j’ai l’habitude de travailler avec Misty. On se connaît par cœur, et nous serons bien plus efficaces ensemble.  
— Je ne vous demande pas de disserter sur les origines du monde, Jamian et toi, ni de trouver un nouveau théorème mathématique. Juste d’échanger un minimum pour la bonne marche de votre mission.  
— Ouais, sauf que… non. Je ne peux pas bosser avec lui. C’est pas possible.  
— Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?  
— Je ne peux pas, c’est tout. Il me fout mal à l’aise. Et puis, j’aime pas sa tronche. C’est viscéral.  
— Tu te fous de moi, là ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas travailler avec lui parce que sa tête ne te revient pas ? Je te demande de collaborer avec Jamian dans le cadre d’une mission, Astérion, pas de lui rouler une galoche. Qu’est-ce que sa tronche a à voir là-dedans ? »

Misty laissa échapper un ricanement amusé qu’il peina à retenir.

« On s’en fout non, de qui fait équipe avec qui ? L’essentiel est de mener la mission à bien. Et puis tu te trompes. Il ne peut y avoir aucune alchimie entre nos deux techniques, pour la simple et bonne raison que… je n’arrive pas à lire ses pensées, ni ses intentions.  
— C’est normal, lança Misty un rictus sur les lèvres, ce type ne pense pas. Sa tête est aussi vide que le Temple de la Balance. »

Ignorant la réplique du chevalier du Lézard, Shaina tourna son visage masqué vers Jamian qui, parfaitement insensible à la scène qui se jouait entre ses camarades, semblait absorbé dans la contemplation d’un couple de tourterelles paradant sur les branches d’un olivier. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux chevaliers qui lui faisaient face.

« Tu parles sérieusement ? tu n’arrives pas à détecter sa pensée ?  
— Nan, il est indéchiffrable. Et tu sais également à quel point il peut se montrer imprévisible. Hors de question que je fasse équipe avec cette… chose. Ma technique demande une concentration de tous les instants, je n’ai pas envie de me prendre une rafale de rapaces sur la gueule parce que j’étais trop focalisé sur l’ennemi pour anticiper ses conneries. »  
Le pouvoir d’Astérion était précieux en groupe, en ce qu’il permettait à la fois une anticipation des intentions de l’ennemi mais également une coordination parfaite avec son coéquipier, dont il pouvait deviner les gestes à l’avance. Mais cet atout se révélait nul si la pensée de Jamian était inatteignable. La jeune femme n’avait pas envisagé ce problème. Et il lui fallait prendre rapidement une décision. Cette nouvelle donnée rendait leur duo moins intéressant, certes, mais pas totalement inefficace, car leurs pouvoirs respectifs donnaient à leur binôme un avantage à la fois défensif et offensif, et une maîtrise globale du champ de bataille. Ennemis comme alliés pouvaient être appréhendés. De plus, si elle cédait à la requête des deux acolytes, elle savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se faire respecter ou obéir d’eux. Et elle ne voulait pas faillir au rôle qui lui avait été confié. Hors de question.  
— Et bien, ça vous poussera à communiquer entre vous si vous ne voulez pas faire échouer votre mission. Ce n’est pas plus mal. Allons-y !  
— Ecoute ma grande, je crois que tu n’as pas bien compris. Je ne pars pas avec lui.  
— Je vais finir par croire que tu as peur de lui, Astérion.  
— Crois un peu ce que tu veux, j’en ai rien à foutre. De toute manière tu n’as aucun droit sur nous. Je te rappelle qu’on est de la même caste, et que ton autorité n’a aucune valeur. C’est de la poudre aux yeux, et je trouve que tu prends un peu trop ton rôle au sérieux. Je ne vais pas me mettre en danger parce que mademoiselle a envie de jouer aux cheftaines fraîchement promues. Viens, Misty, on y va. »

L’hilarité de son compagnon avait disparu pour faire place à une expression un peu gênée.

« Tu vas trop loin, mon ami, murmura-t-il en posant ses doigts sur son avant-bras.  
— Pourquoi je devrais me plier à ces conneries, dis-moi ? Et regarde-le l’autre débile, il ne comprend même pas ce qu’il se passe ! On est en train de se pourrir à cause de lui et il observe les mouches. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire équipe avec un truc pareil ! Eh, c’est de toi que je parle, regarde-moi quand je m’adresse à toi.  
— S’il te plaît, calme-toi, tenta de le raisonner Misty.  
— Tu ferais mieux d’écouter ton ami, Astérion. Sans quoi je vais devoir t’emmener par la peau du cul jusqu’au Grand Pope afin que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu refuses ses ordres. »

Tout se passa très vite. Asterion lança son poing en direction du visage de Shaina mais cette dernière, ayant vu venir le coup, l’évita. Misty qui tentait de s’interposer n’eut pas cette chance et se le prit en pleine poitrine. Indifférente au sort du Lézard, Shaina répliqua d’un coup de pied dans les jambes, mais Astérion, qui avait deviné son intention, bloqua son attaque. Les mains fermement attachées à sa cheville, il fit basculer la jeune femme au sol. Misty hurla aux deux concernés d’arrêter, mais sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha des cris et des insultes.  
Mû par son instinct, la conscience de Jamian s’éveilla. L’esprit aux aguets et le regard intense, il posa un œil aiguisé sur la scène qui s’offrait à sa vue, l’analysant en une fraction de seconde. Il n’était pas en danger, mais elle l’était, elle. La fille, celle qui était leur chef de file. Les relents d’agressivité, de colère et de soif de sang qui se répandaient dans l’atmosphère en une effluve acide vinrent exciter sa narine. Sentant son trouble et son agitation, l’armée sombre aux cris perçants vint l’entourer, rempart de plumes et d’ombre.  
L’homme blond essayait de séparer la fille et celui dont il pouvait observer l’agressivité éclater en gerbes flamboyantes dans son aura. Elle n’était pas en reste, et Jamian sentit une colère intense la consumer. Le ballet sombre qui s’était formé autour de son corps devenait plus erratique sous l’effet de sa propre excitation. L’homme avait la lèvre ouverte, et la fille une côte fêlée.

« Vous êtes fous ! hurla l’homme blond »

Jamian serra les poings. Un vol, une meute, ou n’importe quel groupe organisé devait suivre son chef de file, sans quoi le chaos régnait. Cet homme, en attaquant leur chef désigné, remettait l’autorité de cette dernière en jeu. Cela aurait pu être envisageable dans d’autre circonstances : s’il gagnait le combat et prouvait sa supériorité sur elle, il aurait pu gagner le droit de diriger le groupe à sa place. Sauf qu’en l’état actuel des choses, ils n’avaient pas le temps : on leur avait assigné une mission et elle devait rester leur priorité. Les guerres de pouvoir n’avaient pas leur place aujourd’hui. Cet homme était un idiot, et mettait le groupe entier en danger.  
Il eut un sourire mauvais.

« Allez, mes chéris » murmura-t-il. Et déjà la vague sombre s’abattit comme un ouragan sur le perturbateur.

OoO

Deux mois de mise à pied. C’est ce qu’il avait écopé pour avoir attaqué un de ses semblables. Il avait été assigné aux travaux de rénovation du vieux temple durant le temps que durerait sa sanction. Lorsqu’Astérion sera pleinement rétabli, et que son œil aura retrouvé son acuité, il viendra le rejoindre afin de purger sa peine également. Être forcé à le côtoyer ne le gênait pas outre mesure, il ne le haïssait pas. Shaina avait été sanctionnée elle aussi, et avait été assignée à l’entrainement des femmes.  
Les deux apprentis n’avaient pas été retrouvés. Au fond ça lui était égal, ils s’étaient mis en danger en s’éloignant du groupe qui les avaient vu grandir. Mais s’ils étaient assez forts pour survivre il leur souhaitait de trouver la liberté et le bonheur.  
Shaina vint le trouver un soir alors qu’il nourrissait ses oiseaux.

« Pourquoi tu as jeté tes corbeaux sur lui ?  
— Parce qu’il défiait ton autorité, et que l’on n’avait pas le temps pour ça »  
Jamian avait passé des années au sanctuaire, pourtant il avait toujours un accent britannique prononcé. Il avait eu plus de mal que les autres à apprendre la langue locale, et encore aujourd’hui il semblait parfois chercher ses mots.  
« Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais merci, je suppose. Pour ton soutien.  
— Pas besoin de me remercier. J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait.  
— Tu as failli le tuer !  
— Si j’avais voulu le tuer, il serait mort. »

Le silence s’installa un instant entre eux. Jamian leva les yeux sur la jeune femme et contempla un instant son masque de métal.

« Tu t’es disputé avec lui à cause de moi. »

Il s’agissait plus d’une affirmation que d’une question. Pourtant, Shaina le détrompa :

« Non. Pas à cause de toi. Tu étais le sujet de la dispute, mais c’est à cause de son comportement que je me suis emportée.  
— D’accord. »

Il passa doucement la main sur le dos d’un large corbeau qui, repu, entreprenait de lisser son plumage.

« Tu ne devrais pas les laisser parler de toi ainsi, repris Shaina.  
— Pourquoi ? Les mots ne peuvent pas blesser. Seules les attaquent physiques font mal. Et ils savent que je riposterais, donc ils ne s’y aventurent pas. »

Jamian ne comprenait pas ce que Shaina faisait là. Pourquoi elle était venue lui parler. Il n’intéressait pas beaucoup ses semblables habituellement, et ces derniers se contentaient de l’ignorer superbement quand ils ne lui cherchaient pas des noises. Elle n’avait jamais été mauvaise avec lui, et ne l’avait jamais méprisé ouvertement, contrairement aux autres. Elle lui avait crié dessus quelque fois pour le secouer, l’avait peut-être bousculé une ou deux fois, mais il n’y avait jamais eu d’intention malveillante là-derrière, et elle agissait ainsi avec tout le monde. Il aurait aimé comprendre ce qui la rendait différente des autres. Pour la première fois, il désirait vraiment comprendre un de ses semblables.  
Il se souvint alors d’une discussion entre deux chevaliers d’or qu’il avait surprise par hasard, des années auparavant. Il s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier tant les propos l’avait marqué.

Le chevalier du Scorpion était passablement irrité ce jour-là :

« J’en ai ras le bol, disait-il au chevalier du Taureau, je laisse tomber, il se fout de ma gueule. Je ne suis ni psychologue, ni oracle. S’il me parle de banalités au lieu de me dire le fond de sa pensée, comment veux-tu que je comprenne ?  
— Et bien, je ne sais pas, essaie de mieux regarder.  
— De regarder ? De regarder quoi ? »  
Le Taureau s’était mis à rire.  
« C’est quelque-chose qu’avait l’habitude de dire Mü quand on était gosses, poursuivit-il. La plupart d'entre nous étions étrangers en arrivant ici, et ce n'était pas toujours facile de communiquer, avec les différents dialectes de chacun. C'était plutôt cocasse à vrai dire. Mü affirmait que si tu regardais attentivement les gens, tu parvenais à comprendre ce qu’ils ne parviennent pas à te dire.  
— C’est complètement con…  
— Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Tu devrais essayer, au point où tu en est de toute façon… »

Jamian n’avait jamais tenté de vérifier les dires du Taureau, parce qu’au fond, comprendre ses semblables ne lui semblait déjà plus très important à cette époque. Pourtant, il avait envie de la comprendre, elle, ce soir.  
Alors il la regarda. Attentivement. Ses cheveux qui cascadaient en boucles désordonnées sur ses épaules larges. Le cou fin mais finement musclé, la peau de lait sur laquelle se dessinait une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune. Sa posture apparemment décontractée, mais dont l’imperceptible raideur trahissait une femme toujours sur ses gardes et prête à réagir. Le renflement élégant de sa poitrine. Les courbes harmonieuses qui creusaient sa taille et dessinaient des hanches rondes. Les jambes longues et musclée. Les…

« Je rêve où tu es en train de me reluquer ? »  
Il releva les yeux sur son visage dissimulé et lui sourit.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas » lui dit-il.

La gifle qu’elle lui assena fit croasser un corbeau qui se tenait tout près.

« Et là, tu comprends mieux ? Non mais j’y crois pas ! Tu vaux pas mieux que les autres en fait ! »

Et elle s’éloigna comme une tornade.

Non, le conseil du Taureau ne lui avait pas permis de mieux comprendre Shaina, et il était encore plus perplexe à son sujet qu’il ne l’était un quart d’heure auparavant. Mais il avait compris quelque chose néanmoins. A la chaleur qui s’était allumé dans son ventre et s’était diffusé peu à peu à l’intégralité de son corps, Jamian avait compris qu’il était bel et bien humain. Et que les femmes de son espèce ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Cette femme-là, en tout cas, il l’aimait bien.


End file.
